Such Great Heights
by fancykidx
Summary: JONAS FIC. NACY Nick/Macy As stressful as touring can be, it's always fun. But coming home is even better. Oneshot.


**So basically? No idea where this came from. But i'm a huge fan of The Postal Service, and their song "Such Great Heights" just reminded me of Nick so much, and since I'm a huge sucker for Nick/Macy, this is what happened. haha. Hopefully you like it. I was trying to bring justice to the beautiful words of this song, and I don't think I did it entirely, but I'll let you judge. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the three songs mentioned in this story: "Such Great Heights" by The Postal Service, "Hello Beautiful" by the Jonas Brothers, and "White Lines" by Alexz Johnson. I also don't own JONAS, but that's a given.**

* * *

_I am thinking it's a sign_

_That the freckles in our eyes are mirror images_

_And when we kiss_

_They're perfectly aligned_

Nick Lucas is not one for public displays of affection. It's a known fact; partly because if he were to even walk too close to a girl in public, the press would be on him even more than they already are, and partly because he's just a private person like that.

Macy Misa accepted it without question, because after all, she _was _dating a famous rock star, and she knew this would be much different than dating a regular boy at school. Occasionally she would joke about it, teasing Nick and telling him that he was just too scared to kiss her in public, but really, she understood it. She pointedly walked between Kevin and Stella when they all went out for dinner, and she was careful not to make too much physical contact with him when at parties.

Besides, kissing Nick in private was _totally_ fine with her. She loved how it felt when his lips would press softly against hers at first, as if he was easing his way into it slowly, to make it last longer. She especially loved how his calloused hands would immediately find their way to that _perfect_ spot on the small of her back. It reminded her of just how many times they've done this, that he can find it without even thinking about it.

That's why when Nick kisses her in public for the first time, with Joe and Kevin and Stella and Nick's _parents_ standing next to them, surrounded by paparazzi, it takes Macy a full ten seconds to react.

_Everyone_ is surprised at Nick's sudden actions but not as much as Macy. Her eyes are wide open in shock as he kisses her in that _way_ he does and he presses his hands on the small of her back. But it's not this that makes Macy's knees almost give out; it's the fact that Nick's eyes are open, too.

From this close, Macy can see every fleck of gold interspersed among the millions of shades of brown. She sees the intensity, and many people would say that it's just how Nick is, he's always been intense, but _never_ like this: Macy feels like she's going to faint with the way that he's staring at her, his eyes burning with some emotion that Macy can't place, and suddenly everyone else around them fades away as she stares back, kissing him with as much force as he's kissing her.

She hears the cameras clicking and the reporters shouting and this moment is so _intimate_ that she almost feels upset that the whole world can see it, that this would be posted on the internet for everyone to gawk at and scrutinize later, but it's too late now, because Nick is already pulling away.

"What was that for?" Macy asks, breathless.

Nick smiles, his chest rising and falling rapidly, as if he had just run a race. He grabs her hand and, ignoring his family and Stella (who are all staring at each other with a "did that really just happen" look on their faces), starts to walk, leading her through the crowd of people all reaching out to him and yelling questions about what had just taken place. "Still think I'm too scared to kiss you in public?"

Macy just smiles.

* * *

_And I have to speculate_

_That God himself did make us_

_Into corresponding shapes_

_Like puzzle pieces from the clay_

If there's one thing Nick wishes he could do forever and ever and not get tired, it's watch Macy sleep.

Being the athlete that she is, Macy has a tough girl reputation to uphold. She's yelled herself hoarse on many occasions when teammates of hers would mess up on the court or field, and many times Nick has had to pull her aside and tell her to breathe, to calm her down.

Don't get him wrong, Nick loves that his girlfriend is so passionate about what she does. He's the same way when it comes to his music. But he loves it when her eyes are closed and all of her features completely soften when her head hits the pillow. Her chest moves slowly as she takes soft breaths, and there's a small smile on her face, as if when she dreams nothing can go wrong.

Nick's gotten the urge to take a picture of it on his cell phone several times so that he could look at it whenever he wants to throughout the day, but he always resists. He figures that something as beautiful as this couldn't possibly be translated onto a small phone screen, and he doesn't want the image of Macy's sleeping form to lose its magic.

What he loves the most, though, is not when she would softly utter his name in her sleep, or when she would wake up and smile at him before falling back asleep, but it was when he would lay down next to her. It's as if she can tell, even in her unconscious state, that he's nearby. She would roll closer to him and rest her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and they fit together so perfectly that Nick would swear that they were meant to be together. Everything just fit.

* * *

_And true, it may seem like a stretch_

_But it's thoughts like this that catch_

_My troubled head when you're away_

_When I am missing you to death_

_When you are out there on the road_

_Doing several weeks of shows_

Macy was never one to rely too much on men. She's told herself countless times that she's a smart, funny, charming, witty girl with killer arms from basketball and toned legs from track. She doesn't need a man to make her happy; she _is_ happy.

So when summer rolls around and Nick and his brothers leave for their summer tour, the feeling Macy gets in the pit of her stomach is almost foreign to her. It feels like a black hole was eating up her insides, and try as she might, she can't seem to stop it.

She has their whole city schedule memorized and she spends all day imagining up some beautiful, blonde, musical girl that lives in each town that Nick makes eye contact with and immediately falls in love with, completely forgetting about the brunette with wide eyes that's waiting for him back home. The fact that she has to go the whole day without hearing his voice (because he's so busy during the day with interviews and photo shoots that eventually they just made the decision that he would call her when he had free time) makes it even worse.

She knows it's not healthy to do, but she can't help it. Every time she gets like this, she forgets about the _smartfunnycharmingwittygirlwithkillerarmsandtonedlegs_ she is and instead thinks about how she's plain, how she hasn't got anything about her that can keep a hold of him. He could have any girl in the world; why was he wasting his time on her?

When he notices the change in her voice one night, he asks her what's wrong. Macy says that she's just been having trouble sleeping at night, which is true, but he didn't need to know the reason why. Nick accepts the excuse but they both know that he knows she's lying. Macy is grateful that Nick doesn't question her any further, because she's worried that if voiced out loud, her thoughts would become true.

One day though, a package comes in the mail- _To My Beautiful Macy Misa. Thought this might help you sleep better. I miss you, more than you can possibly imagine. Love, Nick._

When she opens the package she sees a pillow shaped like a basketball and a teddy bear that had obviously been made at a Build-A-Bear Workshop. When she squeezed the bear's hand, the sound of Nick's voice filled the room: _"'cause I could go across the world and see everything, and never be satisfied if I couldn't see your eyes…"_

Later when Nick calls her to say goodnight, Macy is already sleeping, dreaming about her and Nick surrounded by blondes, and yet he's holding _her_ hand as she smiles wide at him.

* * *

_And when you scan the radio_

_I hope this song will guide you home_

Sometimes Nick just needs his alone time.

Sure, traveling around the country with his brothers sounds like a good idea, but usually by the middle of the tour he gets so sick of constantly having Joe bothering him to play video games and Kevin wanting to wrestle with him. Not to mention his dad bugging him to write new songs and their tour manager calling him at random moments of the day to tell him about last minute changes in the band's schedule and the countless other people who pull him in different directions, asking him his opinion on everything. Sure, he's the unofficial leader of the band, but that doesn't mean he's ready to go twenty-four seven. He needs his space.

That's how he finds himself sitting in the driver's seat of his dad's car, parked in the parking lot of the hotel they were staying at that night, flipping through radio stations and taking slow breaths. His hand is itching to reach into his pocket and dial Macy's number, if only to hear her voice, to calm him down, but in New Jersey it's currently 3:42 in the morning and he doesn't want to interrupt her sleep.

Smiling slightly at the image of Macy sleeping, hopefully clutching the teddy bear he sent her, he flips to the next radio station and pauses. The familiar sounds of a guitar drift up from the battered speakers and before Nick can stop himself, he's pulling out his phone and dialing that familiar number.

"Nick?" Macy answers groggily after the fifth ring.

"Mace, I know it's way past the acceptable hour to call someone, but I want you to listen to this song." Without even waiting for her answer, he holds the phone up to the speaker and sings along softly with the song: "'_white lines, and headlights in my eyes. White lines, I'm ready to drive all night. White lines, how many 'til I'm in your arms? White lines will lead me home…'"_

As the song fades away he lowers the volume and brings the phone back up to his ear. "Macy?"

He thinks there's silence on the other end of the line and just as he's about to say her name again he hears a soft snoring sound. He chuckles softly before whispering into the phone, "Goodnight, Mace. I love you."

He hangs up his phone and lazily tosses it to the passenger seat, leaning back in his chair with a smile on his face.

As stressful as touring can be, it's always fun. But coming home is even better.

* * *

_They will see us waving from such great heights_

"_Come down now," they'll say_

It's been marked on Macy's calendar since their summer tour was announced, and it was finally here: the day Nick and his brothers come back to New Jersey to play a show. She's not sure which she is more excited for: seeing Nick again for the first time in weeks, or _kissing_ Nick again for the first time in weeks. She smiles wide as she takes her seat in the first row of the VIP section of the crowd.

When they finally get on stage, her eyes immediately fall on Nick as he distractedly searches the crowd. She almost can't breathe: _when did he get so handsome?_ _His hair is a lot curlier than I remembered! Is that a new shirt?_

Finally – _finally_ – Nick's eyes meet hers and she can't help the silly grin that finds its way to her face. Luckily though, she's not the only one: Nick smiles his rare "show-all-my-teeth-to-the-world" smile as he happily makes his way to her side of the stage. He stands right in front of her and sings directly to her, and Macy wants so badly to just jump on stage and kiss him senseless, because it's been so long.

She manages to keep a grip on herself (with a _lot _of help from Stella) for the whole concert, but as soon as the boys are off the stage she's practically dragging Stella to the backstage area, flashing her pass at the bodyguard and running through the maze of hallways, searching for – _him._

She's running up to him and he's laughing and spinning her in circles and Macy feels dizzy from happiness. They don't say a thing as he takes her hand and leads her into his dressing room, closing the door and kissing her eagerly and even after all this time apart his hands _still_ manage to find their way to the small of her back as she runs her fingers through his sweaty, curly hair.

She pulls away soon, needing air, but that doesn't bother him as his lips go to her neck, softly whispering her name over and over again and she feels like she's going to explode because she's feeling so much right now it's insane.

Suddenly someone's knocking on the door and calling out, "Hey Nick, it's Joe. I know you're busy right now, but we've got to be at the hotel in about half an hour to work on some set list changes for tomorrow night in Boston and-"

"Do it without me." There's silence for a moment as both Macy and Joe absorb what Nick just said, and _what?_ Nick, the control freak, the one who's in charge of everything to do with the band's music, is telling them to go on without him?

"Uhm… Nick? I know you haven't seen Macy in a long time and all, but-"

"I said do it without me, Joe. I trust you and Kevin with the set list. I don't care what you do with it. Go crazy."

There's some awkward shuffling on the other side of the door and finally Joe calls out, "Alright, man. We'll see you at the hotel." There's some more awkward shuffling, as if Joe keeps walking away and then coming back to the door, waiting for Nick to go _"just kidding!"_

Macy turns to Nick, who has one hand on her waist and the other hand in her hair. "Are you sure about that, Nick? I mean, I missed you too and all, but I'd understand if you went and-"

"Macy." Nick's lips are suddenly whispering into her ear and Macy closes her eyes to savor every second of it. "I only have one night to spend here until I have to leave again, and I want to spend it with _you._ Just you and me." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before looking her in the eyes again. "I missed you too much to just say goodbye now."

Macy smiles before leaning in and kissing him again. "So what did you have in mind, loverboy?"

_But everything looks perfect from far away_

"_Come down, now,"_

_But we'll stay…_


End file.
